Team VILT
by VR Commando ATA
Summary: The remake of my old RWBY story. Several changes, and now it follows the RWBY naming rule. Changes other than that will be seen in the story. Read and review.
1. New Beginning

**Me: VR Commando ATA here.**

**Trin: And TriStarVTA.**

**Me: I decided to remake my RWBY story. I'm removing Team TEST, and I'm changing MNTL to VILT (Violet) in order to actually follow the 'Named After a Color' rule. This is mainly because Monty Oum has passed on, and i don't think i should really break his naming rule when he's dead.**

**Sarah: Forgetting something?**

**Violet: It's important.**

**Me: I own nothing except my OCs and the story idea. RWBY, and its universe are owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P.). Now on with the story!**

**New Beginning**

"Talking"-_"Thinking"_-[Typed messages]-"[Talking over Radios/scrolls/others]"

* * *

"Ruby!" a 27 year old Weiss shouted. "The CORTech doctor just called. He'll be coming over to check how Violet is doing!"

"When is he gonna be here?" A 25 year old Ruby asked as she looked at herself in the mirror.

She sighed at the scar that ran across her right eye. The Grimm that gave her the scar was a millimeter away from taking her eye out when she got it, and she still hadn't shown it to Weiss. All her wife knew was that the silver eyed Huntress wore her cloak's hood almost too much.

"Ruby I said…where did you get that?" Weiss asked as she barged into the bathroom, Violet in her arms.

"Don't be mad, I just got this…several missions ago."

"RUBY ROSE-SCHNEE!" Weiss shouted, causing her daughter to giggle at her mom.

"You would've over reacted, like you are now."

"We could've had that fixed."

"I think it makes me look badass." Ruby said with a huff.

Weiss sighed, but still smiled. Even after ten years, the red and black clad Huntress still acted like a child. Weiss shook her head before hearing someone behind her. She turned to see Ruby's, and now her, older sister standing there, holding hers and Blake's daughter.

"Sup?" Yang said as Indigo yawned.

Like her mother, Blake, Indigo was a cat Faunus. Unlike her mother, her cat ears were yellow, the same color as her mom, Yang's, hair. Weiss always felt happy when she thought of how CORTech's DNA based technology allowed both couples to have their children. Ruby and Weiss' DNA was spliced to conceive Violet, and Blake and Yang's for Indigo.

Weiss also got a little concerned. DNA splicing on Humans and Faunus was new technology, even for CORTech. They had warned them of side effects, but so far there weren't any. That didn't stop the CORTech doctors from doing weekly check-ups though.

"So where's Blake?" Ruby asked.

"With the Doc in your room." Yang replied with a smirk.

"WHAT!?" The WhiteRose couple shouted before running to their room.

Yang laughed as they left.

"Your aunts over react a lot." She said to Indigo, causing the eight month old to yank on her hair.

Yang laughed, if it was anyone else, or if Indigo was older, she would've punched the person. But neither of those was true for her daughter. She hugged Indigo more before following her sister and sister-in-law to their room.

* * *

10 years later

"MOM! Come quick, its Indigo!" Ruby heard Violet shout.

The 35 year old Huntress instantly used her semblance to get to the room that Violet and Indigo were playing in. Once she got to it, she slammed the door open and looked around before her eye twitched. Both ten year olds were laughing at her as she realized that they had gotten her to run using her semblance to the opposite end of the Schnee family mansion. Ruby heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Weiss walking over with Blake.

"You two are in so much trouble." Weiss and Blake said as the two of them walked in.

"It was Aunt Yang's/mom's idea." The two girls said.

Ruby heard a muffled cuss come from the closet and walked over to it. She opened it to find her older sister crouching there and rubbing the back of her head. She tried to stand up and bumped her head on a shelf, hard. The blonde brawler cussed again and Ruby started laughing. The younger women fell to the floor as Weiss sighed and Blake giggled a bit.

"See Weiss, there are bonuses to being short." Ruby said while laughing.

When she realized what she had said, the laughing instantly stopped and he turned her head slowly to see Weiss glaring at her, the older woman's hand reaching for her weapon. Ruby gulped before instantly shooting up and using her semblance to get away.

"Mom's in trouble." Violet sang, making Weiss glare at her, though the glare was much softer.

"You aren't out of trouble either Violet. You're grounded for listening to your Aunt Yang's stupid idea." The CEO of the Schnee Dust Company said.

"HEY!" Said aunt shouted, earning the same glare Ruby had gotten, along with a glare from her own wife. "Um…I, uh…was just trying to let the kids have some fun."

"…We'll talk about this later." Blake said as Weiss left to find her spouse.

* * *

4 years later

"Hey where are the scythe blades at? I can't find them." Violet called out.

The now 14 year old was building her weapon. Like her mom's it was a scythe rifle. Unlike her mom's it was a semi-auto sniper instead of bolt action. She turned to see Indigo holding out a scythe blade to her. Violet thanked her cousin and got back to work just as Grey and Tanner walked in.

"Hey Grey, Tan-Man." Indigo said, her cat ears twitching.

"Really? Now it's Tan-Man?" Tanner Arc asked.

"Yeah, like the Tin-Man, only you're the Tan-Man…not really as funny as I thought…I need knew ideas."

"You could ask Uncle Qrow." Violet said as she lifted up her now completed weapon. "I name you…Violet Moon."

Violet then smiled and hugged her new weapon, almost knocking Grey over with the blade. The son of Ren and Nora laughed before realizing that Tanner had been knocked over. He then laughed harder.

"You have your dad's luck." Grey said.

"Ha, fucking, ha." Tanner said as he got up.

"TANNER ARC!" someone shouted behind them.

The four cringed and turned to see the scariest sight in the entire world…an angry mother. Pyrrha Arc stood there glaring at her son for having cussed. Tanner gulped loudly before trying to run. Unfortunately for him, he was wearing his armor, and his mother had gotten better with her semblance over the years. She held out her hand and lifted him into the air. Tanner instantly noticed and gave up, seeing as he would've had to go home even if he did manage to escape her.

"What are you all doing here anyways? Don't you have school?" Pyrrha asked as she set Tanner down near her, she then slapped then back of his head.

"The transport doesn't get here for another hour. Mom said I should take this time to finish working on Violet Moon, which I did."

Pyrrha sighed before leaving the four 14 year olds to themselves. Violet pulled out a bag of strawberries and began eating. Indigo looked over and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Violet asked after swallowing.

"Where to you even hold those?" She asked the younger girl.

"In my cloak." Violet responded before eating more strawberries.

* * *

3 years later

"Violet, you're going to be late!" Ruby called to her daughter.

She turned back to Crescent Rose as a flurry of violet petals appeared around her. She looked up to see her daughter now standing there, a purple version of Crescent Rose strapped to her back. Ruby sighed before dusting off the violet petals from Crescent Rose. She stopped when a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"Wish me luck?" Violet asked as she hugged her mom.

"Why? You don't need luck. You're just as good, if not better than I was at your age."

"I know, but it's Beacon, the Academy you and mother went to."

"You'll be fine." Ruby said as she hugged her daughter.

"…You're right mom." Violet released her mom and took a deep breath. "Bye mom, I'll be sure to send letters while I'm gone!"

Ruby smiled as Violet left. The door closed just as Weiss walked over.

"You got to say bye to her right?"

"Yes. She said bye to me before going to you. She was a bit more nervous than she was when she was with me."

"Calmed her down?"

"Of course." Weiss said as she sat down next to Ruby. "Now, about those Dust rounds you wanted."

Several minutes of working on Crescent Rose, and arguing the consequences of merging Fire and Ice Dust to Ruby, later and Weiss started getting back up. She had barely gotten out of her seat when a bright light blinded both of them.

_Several minutes ago_

"Run Violet, run!" Grey shouted as he held the door of the transport open for Violet.

She glared at him before teleporting inside of it. Grey turned and released the door before smirking. Violet glared at him before they both waked over to Tanner and Indigo, who were arguing with some girl with blue hair.

"Well I beat I can." The bluenette said.

"It's physically impossible." Indigo said, sounding annoyed.

"Besides, even if it were you'd probably die from it." Tanner agreed.

"Would not, I have an enhancer type Dust."

"Those are just a myth."

"Oh yeah, I'll show you!"

The girl then pulled out a shard of black Dust and activated her semblance. Violet raised an eyebrow just before a portal appeared and began pulling her and the others through it.

"Oh shiiii-…" Grey shouted as he went through.

The last one to go through was Violet. She looked up to see the girl with shock in her eyes. She tried to reach for Violet, but the portal sucked her through before she could. Violet looked around, but didn't see anything except an endless void. She turned to see the others go through a circle of light and disappear. Her eyes widened just as she went through and blacked out.

"Oh…my aching head." Violet heard.

"I feel like I have a hangover." A familiar voice said.

"Juane, when did you get here?" Another familiar voice asked.

Violet sat up and opened her eyes just as the other two did. The resulting sight caused the three people to scream.

"Mom, Mr. Arc!?"

"Juane!?"

"Ruby!"

Violet kept blinking at the sight before her. It shouldn't have been possible, but in front of her was a younger version of her mom and Tanner's dad. Ruby looked at Juane wide eyed before looking at herself, making her scream again.

"Why am I 15 again?"

"I don't know! Why am I 17 again?"

"Stop! We need to think this through." Violet said.

"Violet, if you had anything to do with this-…"

"Don't worry mom…on second thought I don't have anything to do with this so we probably should worry."

"Freaking out here!" Juane shouted. "Already dealt with all of this shit once, really don't feel like going through it again…though the good parts that I went through I wouldn't mind."

"Like the dance where you finally realized how Pyrrha feels about you?" Ruby asked with a smirk.

"Don't try to hide your nervousness with jokes. That's your sister's job anyways."

Violet started taking deeper breaths to help calm herself down. After a minute, she did and she got Ruby and Juane to calm down after. The three of them looked around before Ruby realized something.

"Wait…if we're where we think we are…SHIT, we need to get to the amphitheater now!"

Violet's mom then sprinted, using her semblance as she did, to the amphitheater. Juane sighed before looking over at Violet expectantly.

"Fine, but I don't have much practice with multiple people." Violet said.

She then grabbed Juane's shoulder and teleported the two to where she thought the amphitheater was. She opened her eyes and smiled at her correct guess…which disappeared after a millisecond when she realized they were upside down.

"Oops," was all Violet could say before the two crashed to the ground.

"Ow," Violet said as she rubbed her head.

She heard footsteps coming towards them and opened her eyes to see Ruby, and a lock of purple hair. Violet got up and fixed the streak of purple hair that stood out sharply form her white hair. She smiled at her mom, who rolled her eyes in response, but smiled nonetheless.

"Ruby!" Someone shouted. They looked over to see Yang and Indigo run over. "Please tell me you know why we're 17…why the rest of us o=are 17 again, and why you're 15 again."

"Sorry sis, not a clue."

"…I may freak out again."

"Mom, not the time." Indigo said, sounding like Blake.

"She's right; we'll have time to figure this out later."

The group turned to see Pyrrha and Weiss walk over. Before anyone else could say anything, someone cleared their throat on stage. The group turned to see Ozpin standing there with Glynda right behind him.

"[I'll…keep this brief,]" he said into a microphone. "[You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction.]" Violet looked closely and noticed he was looking at Juane when he said that.

"Oh come on, I've been a Hunter for years now." Juane said as Yang and Ruby laughed.

"[You assume that knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will show you otherwise. It is up to you to take the first step.]" With that, Ozpin left and Goodwitch took his place.

"[You will gather in the ball room tonight,]" she said, "[tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready, you are dismissed.]"

"…Still seemed off to me." Yang said.

"He just hasn't had his coffee yet." Ruby replied.

"Well…guess we're going to Beacon…again." Juane said. "Anyone seen the others?"

"Nope." Yang said simply as they started walking to the ball room.

They stopped when someone cleared their throat again. They turned to see Ozpin standing there, Goodwitch no where in sight.

"I don't seem to recognize some of you." Ozpin said.

"Um…well we-…"

"Yet at the same time, you look like some of the students I already met."

"…"

"Now what would two people from the future be doing here?"

"Actually, professor Ozpin…it's seven people from the future." Ruby said.

Ozpin looked Ruby in the eye and recognized the look of a veteran Huntress.

"It appears you are. Now why are you in the past? And why are you in your younger bodies at that?"

"Hell if I know." Yang said as Pyrrha sighed.

"How does Blake put up with you?"

"Years of practice?" Yang suggested.

Ozpin chuckled before looking at Indigo and Violet. He looked between Indigo and Yang, and between Weiss, Ruby, and Violet. He sighed before continuing.

"Try to keep your parents out of trouble."

"HEY!" The four 44 year olds (and one 42 year old) trapped in their teenage bodies, shouted.

"Well, you are having to deal with teenage hormones again. Good luck, and do try not to alter the time line, it usually doesn't end well."

"What do you mean by that?" Violet asked.

"Watch Back to the Future and you'll understand."

With that, Beacon's director left the group to themselves. They looked at each other before sighing and heading towards the ball room. When they got there, Indigo and Violet looked at each other, and then their parents. Weiss sighed before pulling out a second night gown and handing it to Violet. Yang laughed before handing her daughter an extra set of PJs.

"Yang!" someone shouted.

Yang turned and got tackled by a pajama wearing Blake, who immediately kissed her. They heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see Juane. Instead of the single piece PJs he had worn the first time, he was wearing the leggings of the old single piece -which looked like they had been cut from the rest- and a white t-shirt.

"Probably shouldn't do that where others are around."

"Let's get to bed before we run into any trouble."

"Still wondering where Nora, Tanner, Ren, Tanner, Grey, and Tanner are." Pyrrha said worriedly.

"Honey, two things: one, you said Tanners name multiple times-…"

"I'm his mother, I'm worried about him."

"…-and two, he'll be fine. He's our son after all."

* * *

"Where do you think the others are?" Nora asked as she squeezed herself as much as she could against her husband.

"Not a clue mom. Tanner?" Grey asked.

"Probably the other side of the ball room."

"We'll meet up with them in the morning, for now, get some sleep." Ren said as he wrapped an arm around his wife.

"Yes sir." The others said before following his advice.

**Me: And there it is, the first chapter of the rewrite.**

**Sarah: I'm gonna kind of miss us being in the story.**

**Trin: Meh, still good even without us. Plus I like how it's both the kids and the parents that went back in time.**

**Violet: Should make things easier.**

**Me: Well, before I leave for now, here's the new bios for team VILT (Violet).**

Team VILT (Violet):

Violet Rose-Schnee:

Weapon: High powered semi-auto sniper/scythe [Violet Moon]

Semblance: Violet teleport (teleportation, surrounded by violet petals before disappearing, reappears in a swirl of violet petals)

Outfit: (Violet color scheme) Weiss' shirt, Ruby's cloak, black pants, Ruby's boots. (Or) Beacon Academy uniform, but keeps her cloak on at all times.

Personality: Just like Ruby (including the love of strawberries), but will act like Weiss towards something that annoys everyone.

Look: Weiss's hair color, Ruby's eyes, shorter version of Weiss's hair style with the pony tail in the back, and Ruby's skin tone.

Indigo Belladonna-Xiao Long:

Weapon: Dual SMGs/rope-dart gauntlets [Void Celica]

Semblance: Clone

Outfit: (Indigo color scheme) Blake's Volume 2 outfit with Yang's Volume 2 pants and always has a black military style beret on. (Or) Beacon Academy uniform, but keeps her gauntlets on at all times.

Personality: Like a mix of Blake and Yang, but don't touch her ears instead of hair. She is just like Yang is with her hair when it comes to her ears.

Look: Yang's eyes, Blake's hair color (with yellow fur cat ears), Blake's skin tone, and medium hair.

Tanner Arc:

Weapon: Heavy Machine Gun/sword and shield [Ares and Athena]

Semblance: Healing

Outfit: Tan and brown version of his father's outfit with red armor. (Or) Beacon Academy uniform.

Personality: Like his father, though he sometimes acts like his mother.

Look: Jaune's eyes, Pyrrha's hair, Pyrrha's skin tone, and short hair.

Grey Lie **[or Ren, which ever his last name is]**:

Weapon: Shotgun/Chinese sword [Dragon Lotus]

Semblance: Strength and speed

Outfit: Grey trench coat, white shirt with silver Chinese dragon, black pants with silver stripe, and grey boots. (Or) Beacon Academy uniform.

Personality: While in combat, he acts like his father, but out of combat he is his mother's child.

Look: Ren's eyes, Nora's hair, Ren's skin tones, and Ren's hair style.

**Me: Well that's all for now. VR Commando ATA signing off…haven't said that in a while.**


	2. Initiation

**Me: And next chapter.**

**Trin: So, why did you bring both their parents and them through time anyways?**

**Me: It was different…something unique.**

**Sarah: He does have a point, still haven't found any RWBY stories that do this.**

**Violet: Hey guys.**

**Me: Well, two things. One: R.I.P. Monty Oum.**

**Trin: He will be missed.**

**Violet: He put his soul into the actual version of the world I live on, so I say he still lives on, long as they continue making more RWBY episodes.**

**Me: Right, now onto the story.**

**Initiation**

"Talking"-_"Thinking"_-[Typed messages]-"[Talking over radios/scrolls/others]"

"Violet, wake up. Violet." Ruby said as she shook her daughter.

Violet groaned once before covering her head with the pillow she had. Ruby looked over at Weiss for a bit of help. The heiress shrugged before spotting something in her daughter's cloak.

"Violet, Ruby is eating your strawberries." Weiss said.

"WHAT!?" Violet shouted as she shot up and looked around.

"Violet, you need to get dressed. We have to gather at the cliff in a minute." Ruby said as she got up and left for the locker room.

Violet sighed as she grabbed her clothes and went to change. Several minutes later, she was walking over to the locker room. She was eating her strawberries when she heard someone talking.

"How about you and I go on a date?" An annoying voice asked.

Violet looked over to see Indigo standing there, her military style beret hiding her ears, and Cardin Winchester hitting on her. Violet tried hard not to laugh, and failed miserably, causing the pair to look over. One was silently thanking her as she used the distraction to escape, while the other glared at her.

"Something funny?" He asked angrily.

"Just that you don't realize my cousin isn't interested…now which locker was mine?" Violet said, the second part being to herself.

She heard a whistle and looked around to see Tanner waving her over. She ran over to him and nodded her thanks before opening the locker he was pointing to. Inside she found Violet Moon and several mags for the weapon.

"Well, that's everything. Ready to go Gre-…Grey?" Tanner asked as he looked for his friend.

"INCOMING!" Grey shouted as he slammed into the lockers next to Violet and Tanner.

They looked to see that he had borrowed Void from Indigo and had tried swinging from the rope-dart, only to crash. The two looked at each other before laughing. Grey groaned as he pulled himself out of the dented metal. He shook his head once before spitting something out. Violet and Tanner looked to see a tooth, and some blood, in Grey's hand.

"Um…a little help buddy?" Grey asked.

"Sure." Tanner said as he placed his hand on Grey's shoulder.

An aura of tan energy surrounded Tanner as his semblance activated. After a few seconds, Grey was completely healed. The group looked around to see everyone else leaving. They closed their lockers and began heading towards the cliff with the others. They found Indigo already reattaching her gauntlets. She smiled at them before fixing her beret to where the skull on the front could be seen. After several minutes of walking, the future teams got to the cliff.

"I'm sure most of you have heard rumors of the formation of teams," Ozpin said to them. "Well, those rumors are true. Today, you will be partnered to another student. You will be spending the rest of you time here at Beacon with that person, so pick wisely. That said the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years."

"After landing, make your way to the temple within Forever Fall. There you will find several artifacts waiting for you. Once you have collected one, return here. Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path, or you will die. Any questions? Good."

With that, the students took positions for the launch and Ozpin began having the catapults fling them into the forest. Violet looked over to see Indigo double checking her beret before putting on pitch black, reflective, wrap around shades. She smiled at her cousin before being launched into the air. Violet smirked before pulling out Violet Moon. She tried to crouch, only to be launched in the middle of setting up, throwing her off.

"Whoa!" Violet shouted as she spun herself and switched her weapon to scythe mode.

She used it to catch several trees, slowing her down enough to actually land. She hit the ground and rolled, popping back up with Violet Moon in rifle form. She looked around before hearing a bush rustle behind her. She spun to face it and saw Indigo walk out of the bush, her beret missing.

"Have you seen my beret?" The cat Faunus asked.

Violet looked up to see it caught on a branch above them. She lifted her weapon and fired a single shot, breaking the branch and making the beret fall. Indigo caught it and placed it back on her head, fixing its position as she did. Indigo grumbled about the fact that, even after all her adjusting, the beret still came off. This caused the other girl to laugh. Indigo sighed before also laughing. They stopped when they heard HMG fire. The two girls looked at each other before sprinting in the direction of the weapon fire. They found Grey and Tanner firing at several Beowolves. The two girls looked at each other before helping their friends.

After a minute, the Beowolves were dead and the group could catch their breath. They looked around for a moment and then back at each other. The nodded before heading in the direction they thought the center of the forest was. They stopped when they saw a mace land near them. They waited for a second and saw Cardin and his team come running out of a nearby bush.

"Why are there so many bushes?" Grey asked.

"We're in a forest." Violet replied.

"That means trees, not bushes."

Violet sighed, knowing that Grey was doing this just to annoy her. She then turned her attention back to the future team Cardinal and watched as an Ursa Major chased them. Team VILT watched as eventually one of Cardin's teammates got tired of running and attacked the Ursa. He slowed it by cutting its legs and then flipped away from it. Violet sighed before pointing Violet Moon, still in rifle mode, at the Ursa and firing. Three shots later, and it was disintegrating.

"We weakened it!" Cardin shouted.

"Riiight." Indigo said as Team VILT left them, having seen that CRDL had their chess pieces.

The group continued to walk for a while before finding Nora and Ren, the former riding an Ursa and the later following. Grey laughed before running over and jumping on top of the Ursa's head and striking a pose. He laughed again before pointing forward and yelling charge. The rest of their group continued to stare at the scene unfolding before them. They watched as the Ursa crashed through several trees before collapsing, revealing the area they were heading for in the first place.

"Ah…mom…it's broken." Grey whined.

"Boo." Nora said in agreement.

The red head then shot towards the ruins and grabbed the gold castle before running around shouting 'I'm queen of the castle' several times.

"Nora!" Ren shouted.

His wife laughed before dropping the chess piece, which had been on her head, into her hand. Grey laughed at his family's antics as Ruby and Weiss landed on the ground near them.

"That was a lot easier this time." Ruby said before her wife slapped her head.

"What was the one thing I said not to do? No riding the Nevermore this time." Weiss said.

Violet couldn't help but to laugh at her own parents as Yang and Blake walked into the clearing. Both of them looked at the others in confusion.

"Wait…weren't we first last time?" Yang asked as they heard Juane yelling.

"…-AGAIN!"

They looked up to see him slam into a tree, the same one he had hit the first time, though this time Pyrrha was with him. The two managed to drag themselves out of the tree and land on the ground. They got up slowly and went to the others with nervous smiles.

"…You ran into the Deathstalker again…didn't you?" Weiss and Blake asked.

"To be fair…we both forgot about it." Pyrrha said.

At that, the giant scorpion like Grimm burst from the trees and charged at them. Everyone instantly grabbed their chess pieces, making sure to get the ones they had grabbed the first time, and ran towards the ruins where they had originally killed the Deathstalker and Nevermore.

"So what's the plan?" Violet asked as she ran next to her mom and mother.

"We kill the Nevermore and then you kids deal with the Deathstalker." Ruby said.

"…I don't really like that plan."

"You'll be fine, we survived didn't we?"

At that moment, they had reached the ruins. Nora and Yang kept the Nevermore distracted while Ruby took aim with Crescent Rose and Weiss enhanced the sniper-scythe's rounds. Three quick shots later, and the bird grim was falling to the ground. Pyrrha and Juane finished it off by chopping off its head.

"Ok, now you all deal with the Deathstalker." Ruby said as she holstered Crescent Rose.

"But-…"

"YEAH!" Grey shouted, interrupting Violet.

The two Roses turned to see the son of Ren and Nora riding the Grimm's tail. Naturally, he hadn't started fighting yet. Violet looked back at her parents. Her mom gave her a thumbs-up while her mother waved her hand in a 'get to it' manner.

"_Why me?"_ Violet thought to herself as she pulled out Violet Moon.

"Keep up Vi." Indigo called out as she fired her roper darts into the Grimm's tail to hold it down.

"I GOT THIS!" Violet called out before charging the Deathstalker.

Tanner did that at the same moment, but stopped half way there and switched Ares and Athena to thir HMG mode. He started firing at the Deathstalker as Violet teleported above it and sent a downwards spin. She imbedded it partway into the Grimm as Grey jumped off its tail and pulled out Dragon Lotus. He yelled as he hit the back of Violet Moon and sent the scythe's blade further into the Grimm's head. It growled once before slumping and disintegrating.

"That was somewhat like how we dealt with it." Ren said as the rest of team JNPR nodded in agreement.

"So…how'd we do?" Violet asked as Indigo retracted her rope darts and fixed her beret.

"You did great kids!" Yang called while flashing a thumbs up.

"Thanks mommy!" Indigo called.

"How is that not embarrassing to say?" Tanner asked.

"She's always called her that. I don't think she'll ever call Aunt Yang anything different." Violet said before they made their way back to the Academy.

"Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Juane Arc. The four of you collected the gold Bishop pieces. You shall be known as team Juniper. Led by, Juane Arc." Ozpin said as everyone clapped.

Team JNPR walked off stage as Ozpin called up Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang. He said which pieces they collected, what their team name was, and that the leader was Ruby. He then called up Violet and her team.

"Violet Danforth, Indigo Jones, Grey Takashi, and Tanner Hand, the four of you collect the gold king and queen pieces. You shall be team Violet. Led by, Violet Danforth."

"WOO!" Grey shouted, sounding like a certain videogame character.

"I expect great things from you four," Ozpin said as he shook Violet's hand, "and from your parents." The last part he whispered.

"We won't let you down." Violet said as her team followed teams JNPR and RWBY to their dorms.

They twelve people talked to each other. Several topics came up, but one stopped them instantly.

"What about the war?" Tanner asked.

The older Hunters and Huntresses looked at each other then back at their children.

"We'll deal with that, but right now, let's try to avoid changing the future." Blake and Ren said.

"Alright." Tanner said as they stopped in front of a group of doors.

"See you in the morning mom and mother." Violet said.

"Sweet dreams kiddo." Ruby told her daughter before the three teams went into their rooms.

* * *

Ozpin sipped his coffee as he walked into his office. He instantly took a seat and pulled out something from his desk. He set the black box on the table and intertwined his fingers. He sat that way for several minutes before reaching over and opening the box to reveal a crystal of black Dust and a crystal of silver Dust.

"So…," he wondered aloud, "why did you bring their future selves here?"

The two Dust crystals didn't reply, but seemed to glow slightly for a second. This did not go unnoticed by Ozpin, who hummed in response. He then wondered if anyone else would show up, as he wasn't the original owner of these two crystals. Their first owner was someone Ruby and Yang knew quite well.

**Me: Well that's it for now.**

**Trin: Hope you guys like it.**

**Sarah: So is there any like this, I still can't find any.**

**Violet: Not sure what to think of the fake last names.**

**Me: You're supposed to think: 'Oh, someone called me that, act like that's me.' Anyways, VR Commando ATA out.**


End file.
